


Can't Lose You

by supposedly_archer



Series: Take Away The Pain [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hospitals, I dont know how to tag, Injury, M/M, Minor Angst, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, nothing too graphic though, stephen strange is an avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: Written for ragnarachael's writing challenge on tumblrPrompt: "You can't just casually call me your world and get away with it."
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Reader
Series: Take Away The Pain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091402
Kudos: 74





	Can't Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently all I can write is fluff

Everything hurt. Why did everything hurt? It felt like you were hit by a bus then thrown off the side of a cliff. 

Opening your eyes, you’re greeted by a blinding light, causing you to close them immediately. You slowly try and open them again, squinting to try and get used to it. You’re suddenly aware of the beeping noise coming from your side. _You were in a hospital room._

With your eyes fully open, you’re immediately aware of a large bandage wrapped around your abdomen. You look down and see your left arm also wrapped in a bandage, and an IV inserted into your right. And a rough hand was clasping yours.

Looking over, you see Stephen Strange slumped over in a chair with his head resting on your bed. He’s snoring lightly, but he has your hand in a vice-like grip. 

_How long has he been here? How long have you_ _been here?_ Though you’re trying your hardest, you can’t seem to remember what landed you in the hospital. 

“Stephen.” You try and say his name, but it comes out scratchy and barely above a whisper. You clear your throat and try to wake him up again. Still, no answer. _He must be out cold_ , you think. 

Eventually, you result in shaking your hand that’s clasped in his to try and wake him. It takes a few seconds, but finally, he slowly lifts his head, and his eyes meet yours. 

“You’re awake.” His voice is gravelly from sleep, but he’s smiling gently. And he’s still gripping your hand like it’s his lifeline. 

You smile back at him, though your smile quickly fades. “What happened?” Stephen’s smile fades as well, and he looks down at your hands silently. 

“The mission didn’t exactly go as planned.” He says it in a whisper. “HYDRA had agents waiting, and they ambushed us. You got the worst of it.” 

It comes rushing back to you now. The sudden shots of gunfire. The running. The hiding. Hearing yelling from Nat and Steve over the comms. The blood. The blood was yours. There was so much blood.

Stephen’s holding you in his arms, talking to you, telling you to stay awake. “Y/N, stay awake, please. Don’t close your eyes. We’ll get you to a hospital soon. You’ll be fine. Please stay awake.” There’s a desperation in his voice you’ve never heard before. He’s crying.

You want to say so much, tell him that you’ll be fine. But, “I’m cold,” is all you can manage to say. You cough and taste blood in your mouth. You can feel yourself crying as well. 

Stephen smiles sadly. “I know. You’ll be warmer soon, I promise.” He shakily caresses your cheek with his thumb. “You’re my whole world.” He says it in a whisper.

You’re barely able to cough out your final words to him. “I know.” The memory ends abruptly, and you’re brought back to the present by the sound of Stephen’s voice. 

“It’s a miracle you’re alive. You lost a lot of blood, and you flatlined two times in the OR.” He looks like he’s holding back tears. “Seven hours in there. I thought I had lost you.”

“ **Well, you can’t just casually me your world and get away with it.** ” You’re looking him up and down, smiling ever so slightly.

Stephen’s head rises at your words. “You remembered that?”

“Kinda hard to forget it, Strange.” You try and move, but you’re hit by a wave of pain and feel like you’ve had the wind knocked out of you. Stephen gently presses on your shoulder to keep you down. 

“Careful,” is all he says, and you huff indignantly. 

“So what you’re saying is I can’t go run a marathon today?” You look over and grin slightly at him. 

He shakes his head and smiles back at you. “No, I wouldn’t recommend it.” 

You sigh, still smiling at him. He reaches over to caress your cheek shakily. “I thought I lost you.” He’s whispering again. You slowly raise your hand to clasp it over his. “I wasn’t lying when I said you were my world.”

“I wasn’t lying when I said I knew.” You didn’t realize your eyes were closed till you open them to Stephen’s, looking at you like you were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He slowly leans forward, and his lips meet yours in a gentle kiss. 

“I love you.” You quietly say as you press your foreheads together, breaking the kiss.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @banner-swift


End file.
